


Table for Three

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Liam is nervous about meeting Garrett's sister for the first time.





	Table for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "Nothing is wrong with you."

Liam’s knuckles are going white from how hard he’s gripping the steering wheel. Garrett’s seriously questioning his decision to let Liam drive. He had hoped it would relax him, or at least take his mind off it somewhat, but this is ridiculous.

“Are you trying to crush it to death?” Garrett says with a smile in his voice.

“What?” Liam glares at him briefly before returning his attention to the road. Garrett taps the steering wheel and Liam loosens his grip slightly, just enough that his knuckles are more pink than white.

“How many times do I need to say there’s nothing to worry about until you believe me?”

The lights change to red just as Liam’s about to go through them and he curses, braking hard. “Relax,” Garrett rubs Liam’s arm and he exhales loudly. “Everything went fine when I met your parents, right?”

“Yeah,” Liam nods.

“So everything’s gonna be fine when you meet my sister.”

She’s in town for a few days for some work thing, Garrett didn’t really understand all the details. They make an effort to call each other when they can, but he hasn’t actually seen her since last year. So she hasn’t seen Garrett’s apartment, and she hasn’t met Liam. Since she’s staying with them while she’s in town, it’s killing two birds with one stone. She had insisted on going for food before she went to their apartment though, so they’re meeting up at the restaurant.

The lights change again and Liam resumes driving, safely below the speed limit. They should only be a few streets away from the restaurant now.

“I’m your first boyfriend, Garrett. I just really want to make a good impression.”

“She’s three years older than us, Liam, she doesn’t care about that. It’s not like she’s an old conservative grandmother or something.” The quip is enough to get Liam to crack a smile, which is more than he’s done for the entire journey.

They pull into the restaurant’s car park and take off their seatbelts. Garrett opens his door to get out but Liam doesn’t move.

“Li, come on.” Despite wanting Liam to move, Garrett shuts his door again and waits until Liam speaks.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” he asks quietly. “What if she thinks I’m too short? Or what if she doesn’t like my tattoos? Or-”

“Listen to me, Liam.” Garrett leans over and puts his hands on Liam’s shoulders, making Liam turn to face him. “Nothing is wrong with you. I love you how you are, and my sister is going to love you too. Dinner will be fine. Dinner will be _better_  than fine. Dinner will be great!”

“I know that, okay? She’s the most important person in your life. I just really don’t want to fuck this up.” Liam sighs and leans back against the headrest.

“She’s _one of_ the most important people in my life,” Garrett says. Liam smiles, open and bright. It’s the smile he fell in love with. Liam leans in to kiss him, soft and brief. He’s still smiling when he pulls away. “Come on, she’s inside. Let’s go.”

 

***

 

Dinner was a total success. Liam and his sister seemed to hit it off immediately. Now she’s safely deposited in their spare room. It’s late, but she wants them to get up early to go sightseeing.

Liam catches Garrett smirking at him while he’s brushing his teeth. He spits and rinses, wiping his mouth on a hand towel.

“Just say it.”

“If you insist.” Garrett closes the distance between them, wrapping his hands around Liam’s waist. “I told you she’d like you.”

“Yeah, you did. I had nothing to worry about. And…” It’s Liam’s turn to smirk now. “That story about you getting stuck in a tree was hilarious.”

“Yeah, well. You didn’t need to tell her it happened last month too,” Garrett pouts. Liam laughs and he half heartedly shoves him away, which just results in Liam pulling him back in and kissing him. Garrett smiles into the kiss, unable to keep up the grumpy façade. “Okay, come on, we’d better go to sleep. She’ll have us up early in the morning.”

“Early mornings are the worst,” Liam sighs.

They both get undressed, Garrett making sure to lay his clothes out nicely on a chair while Liam leaves his in a pile on the floor. Because of that Liam’s in bed first, so he holds the sheet up for Garrett to crawl in beside him.

“Thanks for meeting my sister. I’m glad it went well.” Garrett snuggles up against Liam, laying his head on Liam’s chest and wrapping an arm around him. Liam reaches over to turn off the bedside lamp then burrows back down, resting his cheek against Garrett’s hair.

“I’m glad it went well, too.”


End file.
